


Один день в онсене

by ale4el



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ale4el/pseuds/ale4el
Summary: Однажды Наруто все-таки удалось затащить своих сенсеев на горячие источники.





	Один день в онсене

Ирука винил во всем долгое воздержание и затянувшееся одиночество. Он успел проклясть и Наруто, затащившего их на горячие источники, и Какаши, обычно избегавшего подобных мероприятий, а тут вдруг согласившегося пойти с ними, и себя самого.

Сначала все было гладко, и Ирука искренне наслаждался отдыхом. Они не сразу пошли в онсен – сначала пожарили на открытом воздухе барбекю, потом половили рыбу в ручье неподалеку и только потом отправились отмокать в горячей воде. Он действительно получал удовольствие – до того самого момента, пока к ним с Наруто, уже сидящим в наполненной паром купальне, присоединился Какаши. Маски на нем не было, ее заменяло повязанное вокруг шеи полотенце, закрывшее нижнюю половину лица. Медленно войдя в воду, Какаши ловко развязал второе полотенце, на бедрах, пользуясь тем, что густой пар наполовину скрыл его от посторонних глаз, и отбросил в сторону.

Ирука старался не пялиться слишком откровенно, но в конце концов любопытство взяло над ним верх. Он впервые оказался так близко к Шарингану Какаши, и все сплетни, невольно услышанные в Академии и штабе, разом всплыли в его голове. Одни утверждали, что тело Какаши целиком покрыто шрамами и ожогами, полученными на миссиях; другие говорили, что под маской непременно скрывается редкостное уродство или увечье; третьи дошли до того, что Какаши и вовсе не человек, а наполовину тенгу, а под плотной тканью прячет красный птичий клюв. В последней, несомненно захватывающей, теории Ирука искренне сомневался, хоть у него и не было доказательств обратного. Зато он получил прекрасную возможность проверить правоту первого утверждения.

Какаши был подтянутым и стройным, а его кожа – бледной и гладкой, без единой неровности или изьяна. Никаких шрамов Ирука не увидел, хотя они могли быть просто незаметны в пелене пара. Зато он разглядел пару розовых сосков, изящные ключицы, а потом сильную спину и очертания округлых ягодиц, когда Какаши на секунду отвернулся, чтобы отбросить полотенце. Все это волшебным образом притягивало взгляд, и Ирука пожалел, что густой пар мешает рассмотреть детали. Возможно, потом, после купания, ему удастся… Он обругал себя за недостойные мысли и отвернулся, уткнувшись взглядом в стену. Какаши тем временем подошел ближе и устроился рядом, опускаясь в воду.

 - Какаши-сенсей, вы и тут маску напялили! – недовольно пробурчал Наруто, не терявший надежды узреть учительский лик. – Уж в онсене-то…

 - Прекрасная сегодня водичка, не правда ли, Ирука-сенсей? – спросил Какаши, игнорируя Наруто с его ворчанием. – Прямо как никогда.

 - Ага, - буркнул Ирука, все так же не отрывая глаз от стены, и подумал, что щеки его сейчас должны напоминать цветом спелый томат. Какаши сидел близко, почти касаясь его плеча своим, и это касание почему-то смущало Ируку едва не сильнее их полной наготы.

Что-то явно было не так. Никогда прежде, придя в онсен, он не чувствовал такого напряжения, такой скованности. Никогда его не тянуло разглядывать обнаженные тела товарищей или коллег; он даже за купающимися девицами не подглядывал, хотя в школьные годы приятели искушали его пару раз. А тут с трудом мог заставить себя не смотреть, даже не коситься краем глаза. Наверное, решил Ирука, это потому, что знаменитый Какаши Хатаке, гроза вражеских шиноби и гордость Конохи, под всей своей униформой, под слоями заслуг и подвигов оказался самым обыкновенным человеком. Который, как и остальные, любит купаться в горячих источниках, пить ароматный чай, а после лежать в гамаке, глядя на звезды. Все это казалось вполне логичным и в то же время почти непостижимым, будто само мироздание вдруг решило перевернуться с ног на голову. Ирука попытался было разобраться в запутанном клубке собственных эмоций, но потом разозлился на самого себя и повернул голову, чтобы смело встретиться с Какаши взглядом.

Но тот на него не смотрел, лениво опустив веки и откинув голову на каменный бортик. Полотенце чуть сползло вниз, почти полностью открывая прямой тонкий нос и высокие скулы, порозовевшие от горячей воды. Ирука сглотнул, пользуясь возможностью разглядеть все, как следует, пока Какаши не видит. Изящные ключицы, торчащие из воды соски, переплетения мускулов на предплечьях… Он совсем забыл о Наруто, и вспомнил, только когда тот заорал у него над ухом:

 - Ирука-сенсей!

 - Что? – он почти подпрыгнул на месте, всколыхнув густое облако пара. – Что случилось, Наруто? Что ты кричишь?

 - Нам пора, Ирука-сенсей! Пойдемте ужинать, я проголодался! Какаши-сенсей тоже наверняка проголодался, правда ведь, Какаши-сенсей?

 - Ага, - кивнул тот и вдруг посмотрел прямо на Ируку, проткнув взглядом, как ножом. – Очень даже.

Ирука вздрогнул всем телом, чувствуя, как внутри разливается жар – не надо было ему так долго сидеть в онсене.

 - Хорошо, Наруто, пойдем, а то ведь заживо меня съешь, - пробормотал он, все еще не в силах отвести глаз от Какаши. Тот расплылся в широкой улыбке и резко поднялся, чтобы выйти из купальни. Ирука захлебнулся, закашлялся и тут же прижал руку ко рту, пряча смущение, но отворачиваться не стал. Он жадно, не отрываясь, смотрел на длинные ноги, упругие ягодицы, игру мускулов на спине, когда Какаши, уцепившись за каменный бортик, подтянулся на руках и выбрался на берег. Ирука страстно желал, чтобы он повернулся под каким-нибудь предлогом, и можно было бы увидеть его грудь, живот и… ниже, но Какаши, быстро нагнувшись, подобрал полотенце и проворно обвязал его вокруг пояса, скрыв все от любопытных глаз. Ирука был уверен, что тот заметил его пожирающие взгляды – даже слепой бы заметил, что уж говорить о Какаши с его наблюдательностью и интуицией… и шаринганом. К счастью, Наруто по-прежнему пребывал в блаженном неведении и все продолжал тараторить о своем пустом желудке и ожидающем их горячем рамене.

Ужин прошел для Ируки, словно в бреду. Он глотал пищу, не чувствуя вкуса и остроты; все его мысли были поглощены воспоминаниями об увиденном в онсене. Белая кожа, гладкая, не тронутая ни малейшим шрамом спина, плоский живот… Ирука помотал головой, чувствуя, что еще немного – и он просто задымится, как рамен Наруто. Не доев свою порцию, он извинился и встал из-за стола, игнорируя недоуменные взгляды. Ему нужно было пройтись.

Свежий вечерний воздух охладил разгоряченное лицо и привел в порядок лихорадочно скачущие мысли. Здесь, в тени деревьев и цветущих кустарников, царили покой и умиротворение, и Ирука глубоко вдохнул полной грудью сладкий вечерний воздух. Он словно вернулся на день назад, домой, когда еще мирно спал в своей постели и не подозревал, какое грандиозное испытание его ожидает. Луна на небе светила ярко, проливая на тропинку белое сияние, и Ирука вздохнул, поворачивая назад. Пора было возвращаться обратно, и эта мысль пугала и в то же время наполняла дрожью странного предвкушения.

Снова оказавшись в гостинице, он решил подняться прямиком в номер – и едва не вскрикнул от неожиданности, увидев сидящего у себя на кровати Какаши.

 - Сенсей? – Ирука пытался говорить спокойно, но вышло резко, чуть ли не с надрывом, а нервы, успокоенные прогулкой, опять превратились в натянутую струну. – Вы… вам что-нибудь понадобилось?

 - Ну да, - кивнул в ответ Какаши. Он снова был в маске, которая смотрелась в высшей степени нелепо на фоне легкой летней юкаты. – Видите ли, Ирука-сенсей, у меня к вам есть просьба.

 - Я слушаю, - отозвался Ирука, медленно подходя и садясь на самый краешек кровати. Приближаться к Какаши он опасался, словно боясь, что иначе не сможет в полной мере отвечать за свои действия.

 - Дело в том, Ирука-сенсей, что на последней миссии я сильно повредил спину, и теперь она доставляет мне существенные неудобства, болит и ломит. Хокаге подлечила меня, сказав, что потребуются дополнительные сеансы массажа перед тем, как все окончательно придет в норму. Но вы ведь знаете меня, сенсей, я терпеть не могу больницы, поэтому несколько раз в неделю просил Гая размять мне спину. Но сейчас она снова болит, а Гая поблизости нет. Не будете ли вы столь добры оказать мне эту любезность? – и он протянул раскрытую ладонь с лежащим на ней пузырьком масла.

Ирука почувствовал, как кровь снова бросилась в лицо. Какаши… без юкаты… лежащий на кровати ничком… и он, склонившийся над ним, разминающий спину, прикасающийся к обнаженной коже… Надо отказаться. Сослаться на что-нибудь, соврать, что ему нехорошо … может, в следующий раз… или пусть попросит Наруто… или даже хозяина гостиницы… кого угодно…

 - Да, конечно, - сказал он словно в тумане, сам не до конца понимая, что именно говорит. – Спина – это очень важно, Какаши-сенсей. С больной спиной вы не сможете ходить на миссии… тренировать учеников… конечно, я вам помогу, даже не сомневайтесь.

 - Вот и отлично, - расплылся в довольной улыбке Какаши и одним движением сбросил с плеч юкату. Тонкая шелковая ткань заструилась вниз, словно вода онсена. Ирука отвел глаза, стараясь не смотреть на розовые, чуть затвердевшие соски, и кивнул на кровать.

 - Может, вам лучше лечь поудобнее? - неровным голосом предложил он, пытаясь овладеть собой, и отодвинулся еще дальше, освобождая Какаши место. Тот кивнул и растянулся на кровати. Ирука с удивлением отметил, что его тело и впрямь почти не тронуто шрамами – просто поразительно для шиноби с таким боевым опытом. У самого Ируки и то оказалось больше отметин.

Руки едва заметно дрожали, когда он выливал масло на ладонь и придвигался ближе. Первое прикосновение показалось Ируке шагом с обрыва – от него точно так же захватывало дух. Кто бы мог подумать, что кожа у знаменитого Какаши Хатаке окажется нежной, как у девушки, словно он каждый день смазывал ее кремами и бальзамами. Эта мысль почему-то показалась ему забавной, и Ирука прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос, однако Какаши все равно услышал.

 - Что вас так развеселило, сенсей? – поинтересовался он, чуть поводя плечами, словно желая дать Ируке лучший доступ. – Я настолько нелепо выгляжу в этой юкате?

Ирука знал, что это ему просто чудится, но слова прозвучали так, словно тот напрашивался на комплимент. Темно-синий шелк оттенял бледную кожу Какаши самым лестным образом.

 - Вы выглядите вполне… терпимо, - хмыкнул он и сильнее вдавил пальцы, массируя напряженные плечи, рисуя раскрытыми ладонями круги, а потом спустился ниже, к основанию позвоночника. Какаши глубоко вздохнул, выгибаясь, отчего юката сползла еще ниже, приоткрывая изгиб ягодиц. Ирука прикусил губу, старательно не смотря вниз и все равно чувствуя, как ускоряется пульс и потеют ладони. Ему хотелось отбросить проклятую ткань прочь и наконец-то увидеть все, целиком и полностью. Пусть он извращенец, пусть Какаши просто попросил его об услуге и даже не подозревает о его грязных мыслях, пусть он возмутился бы, узнав, какие желания терзают добропорядочного сенсея... Увидеть хоть на минуту, хоть на долю секунды, и, может быть, прикоснуться… чуть-чуть… на один короткий миг…

Видимо, он слишком сильно сжал пальцы, сдавливая кожу, потому что Какаши вдруг охнул и застонал - едва слышно, но у Ируки даже волоски на шее встали дыбом. Он с ужасом ощутил, как жар, копившийся внутри, все больше наливается тяжестью между ног, натягивая ткань юкаты. Поерзав в попытке устроиться поудобнее, Ирука сделал только хуже, уперевшись твердым членом прямо Какаши в ягодицу. Вспыхнул еще сильнее, попытался отпрянуть – и был остановлен твердой рукой, схватившей его за запястье.

 - Куда вы так торопитесь, Ирука-сенсей? – хрипло спросил Какаши, ловким движением переворачиваясь на спину. Его темный взгляд пронзил Ируку насквозь, как игла бабочку. – Разве мы уже закончили?

 - А разве нет? – он старался говорить уверенно, но вышло глухо и неловко. – Ваша спина еще болит, Какаши-сенсей?

 - Уже нет, - отозвался тот, резко садясь и оказываясь с Ирукой лицом к лицу. – Но теперь у меня болит кое-что другое.

Ирука с бешено колотящимся сердцем смотрел, как Какаши медленно поднимает руку, берется за край маски и так же медленно стягивает ее на подбородок. Будь он в другом состоянии ума и тела, непременно отметил бы, что теперь обладает сакральным знанием об облике таинственного Какаши Хатаке. Но он не думал. Просто смотрел, не в силах отвести взгляд.

Несомненно, где-то здесь все-таки был замешан тенгу, или же какие-то коварные духи похитили Ируку и теперь держали взаперти, обманывая рассудок лживыми видениями. Чарующими, опьяняющими видениями безупречно вылепленных скул, изящного носа, искушающей улыбки, длинных густых ресниц, нежных губ…

Эти губы вдруг оказались близко-близко, и в следующий миг Ирука уже целовал их, захлебываясь, теряя голову от сладости и аромата кожи. Какаши крепко держал его за плечи, словно опасаясь, что он захочет убежать, а потом нырнул рукой между складок юкаты. Горячие пальцы обхватили болезненно напряженный член, и Ирука глухо застонал, выгибаясь навстречу, желая, чтобы Какаши ускорил ритм, но тот дразнил, то убыстряясь, то почти останавливаясь, заставляя впиться зубами себе в ладонь в попытках заглушить отчаянные вскрики. Этого было мало, слишком мало для утоления терзающей Ируку жажды. Чувствуя, как сильно кружится голова, он сжал член Какаши в ответ и резко задвигал рукой, сбиваясь с ритма, ощущая, как все ближе подкатывает оргазм. Они ласкали друг друга, сбивчиво и неровно дыша, впиваясь поцелуями-укусами в обнаженные плечи над сползшей юкатой, заглушая вздохи и стоны, стараясь притиснуться ближе, слиться, стать единым целым. Ирука вздрогнул, ощутив, как напряглось тело Какаши, услышал его тихий стон и тут же кончил сам, едва на пальцы выплеснулось горячее семя.

Несколько минут тишину нарушало только их тяжелое дыхание. Ирука хотел бы остаться так навечно, наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи под руками и губами, ощущением влажных от пота прядей, щекочущих ему шею, и скользкого шелка юкаты, ставшего горячим от жара их тел. Но он сделал над собой поистине нечеловеческое усилие и отстранился, ловя взгляд Какаши.

Тот смотрел на него блестящими глазами, и в этих глазах Ирука видел не только отголоски пережитого удовольствия. В них было что-то еще… что-то, от чего сердце, чуть успокоившееся, начинало снова бешено колотиться в груди.

 - Я так понимаю, массаж был только предлогом? – хрипло спросил он, не отдавая себе отчета, что продолжает поглаживать Какаши по плечу. – А, Какаши-сан? И не стыдно вам, вы ведь сенсей и наставник, как-никак?

 - Я сейчас скажу ужасную вещь, Ирука-сенсей, - отозвался Какаши, откидываясь на спину и лениво размазывая по животу их смешавшееся семя. – Но не стыдно ни капельки. Я, наверное, и правда безобразный учитель. Зато обещаю сделать все возможное, чтобы Команда номер семь об этом инциденте не узнала, и наша с вами репутация осталась незапятнанной.

 - Хорошо, - кивнул Ирука, поддаваясь соблазну и снова склоняясь для поцелуя. – Только давайте уже на «ты»? Если, конечно, вы простите меня за это вопиющее нарушение субординации.

 - Ни за что не прощу, - улыбнулся Какаши, крепко обхватывая его рукой за шею и привлекая к себе. – Не прощу, пока ты не загладишь свою вину. И не пообещаешь потом нарушить... мм... субординацию снова.

Ирука улыбнулся в ответ, чувствуя горячую волну, затопившую сердце.

Такое условие было ему очень по душе.


End file.
